islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
He Dies When I Say He Dies
' |episodenumber = 8 |previous = All I Need is Me |next = Why Can't I Do This Right?}} is the eighth episode of . Story After Chrissa's contentious elimination, the main topic of conversation revolved around who had flipped on her to save Jordan. Emily managed to convince her alliance that it was Jay who flipped, turning Rafael and Grace against him while further solidifying the rock solid alliance of Ashley, Dom, Jordan and Madison. Ashley however continued to play both sides, convincing Grace and Emily that Dom was in possession of the long-lost Fourcade idol and would be forced to play it at the next tribal council lest it expire. Conversely, Rafael held the Bordel idol and swore to play it on himself in the upcoming round if he did not win the Immunity Challenge. At the challenge, Touchy Subjects, Emily and Dom received the majority of the positive answers while Jordan's answers were overwhelmingly negative. Ashley was able to come out on top by correctly guessing almost all of the majority answers, further galvanizing the ""outsider"" alliance to take a shot at either Dom or Madison. Emily, Grace, Jay and Rafael felt their best chance of securing a majority was to work with Jordan, who went on to call them out in the tribe chat for their transparent gameplay. Recalibrating but still operating on false information, the outsider group decided to split their votes on Dom and Jordan since they believed Dom would play a Hidden Immunity Idol. Believing they had Ashley's vote for Jordan and that the other three would be voting Rafael, Rafael confirmed that he would play his idol on himself in an attempt to oust Jordan with just three votes against him. Madison and Ashley expressed further distaste for Emily, Grace and Rafael's attempts at flipping the other side. The group of Ashley, Dom, Jordan and Madison decided to execute the Kimball Maneuver (coined for Stacey Kimball's successful strategy of flushing the idol by voting for the alliance member perceived as unlikely to receive votes, Edgardo, in Survivor: Fiji) and put their votes on Jay. As the round wore on, Jay felt suspicious that it would be him who would be targeted instead of Rafael, but he was unable to communicate this to his alliance until it was too late. The Seventeen alliance of Emily, Grace and Rafael decided to all vote Jordan to possibly force a rock draw having realized that Dom was onto them and unlikely to play his (non-existent) idol. Unfortunately, Jay was left out of the plan and still voted for Dom, effectively voting himself out in a 4-3-1 vote. With Rafael's idol wasted and now in a minority position, things looked bleek for the Seventeen alliance, while the majority group of four returned to camp more confident than ever. Challenges Immunity Touchy Subjects - When you are ready, you will contact the hosts to call you in your host chat. Then, we will ask you a series of questions about your fellow castaways. For each question, you will tell us which other player you think makes the best answer! For this part, you may not answer yourself. Then, we will ask you the questions again. This time, you will tell us what you think the majority is going to answer! You can use yourself as an answer for the second round of questions. Whoever correctly guesses the most majority answers will win immunity. Immune: Ashley H. Tribal Council Link to tribal council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Jordan P. Category:IOS: Normandy Category:Normandy Episodes